Sans elle
by Betsy S
Summary: Elle est partie et ne reviendra jamais. Que vont-ils faire sans elle ? Two-shot UA Naru/Sasu.
1. Partie 1

**_Petite note : alors ce two-shot comporte beaucoup de premières fois pour moi:_**

**_-première fois que j'écris sur Naruto_**

**_-première fois que je publie quelque chose de fini (enfin...)_**

**_-premier lime (ou lemon comme vous voulez) que j'ai eu du mal à faire (ce fut plus dure que je ne pensais, et c'est pas grand chose!). C'est dans la deuxième partie.  
_**

**_Bon, c'est un UA sans grandes prétentions et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire les personnages trop OOC. J'ai essayé aussi de pas faire de fautes...  
_**

**_Pairing : Naru/Sasu_**

**_Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

* * *

_**

Sans elle…

C'était le jour de l'enterrement. Les funérailles avaient lieu dans une église, non loin du cimetière où elle allait être enterrée. Les proches de la défunte étaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'édifice. La plupart pleuraient, les autres essayaient de se donner bonne figure, tout ceci en silence. Seul l'orgue emplissait l'endroit d'un son sinistre, mortuaire, accompagné de la pluie battante qui s'était invitait en ce jour funeste.

Naruto et Sasuke était côte-à-côte, assis tout proche du cercueil où elle reposait. Naruto osait à peine le regarder et préférait la vue de ses chaussures. Il était partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. De la tristesse pour avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait, et de la colère contre toute cette supercherie. Il jeta un regard lourd de reproche à son voisin, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Sasuke regardait fixement le cercueil, comme s'il souhaitait graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Son visage restait de marbre, comme à son habitude, seul le léger tremblement de ses mains était le témoin de son mal-être.

L'orgue s'arrêta enfin et le prêtre prit la parole.

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour prier. Je n'ai pas connu personnellement Sakura Haruno, mais je peux dire au nombre des gens dans cette église, qu'elle était très aimée et qu'elle manquera à beaucoup de monde. Elle était encore jeune et semblait avoir encore toute la vie devant elle. Mais Dieu en a décidé autrement et l'a rappelé auprès de lui, car il avait plus besoin d'elle là-haut que nous ici-bas… »

S'en fut trop pour Naruto, il se leva et sortit rapidement de l'église, ce qui provoqua une vague de protestations de la part de l'assemblée. Sasuke hésita un instant avant de se lever pour le poursuivre.

-Naruto, attends !

Naruto se retourna brusquement pour faire face à celui qui l'appelait. Il pleuvait encore, et ils étaient déjà trempés alors qu'ils n'étaient sortit que depuis quelques minutes. Les yeux de Naruto lançaient des éclairs, apparemment la colère avait pris le dessus sur la tristesse.

-Pourquoi es-tu sorti comme ça ?

-Tu oses me le demander ! Tout ça, cette église, ce putain de prêtre qui raconte que des conneries ! C'est pas Sakura tout ça !

-Naruto, calmes toi.

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle ne croyait même pas en Dieu !

-Ses parents ont insisté pour…

-Mais on s'en fout de ses parents bordel ! C'est pas eux qui sont dans ce cercueil !

-Oui, mais nous n'avons rien à dire.

-Putain, mais tu t'entends parler ! C'est comme si Sakura ne représentait rien pour toi

-Tu as tord.

-Désolé mais ton comportement démontre le contraire.

Naruto fit un pas pour se rapprocher de lui, avec le regard de celui qui veut faire mal.

-Tu n'as même pas pleuré, à croire que tu ne l'aimais pas !

Sasuke sentit la rage monter, et avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait frappé Naruto. Le coup avait été si violent qu'il renversa Naruto qui tomba à terre. La pluie avait rendu le terrain boueux et cela n'épargna pas le costume noir de Naruto. Il se releva difficilement à cause du sol glissant, un peu sonné. Il regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci avait repris contenance et n'affichait plus que son éternel regard froid.

-J'espère que ça t'a fait du bien, lâcha Naruto avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa voiture.

Il était presque 22h quand Sasuke revint chez lui. Après la mise en terre, l'envie de prendre un verre s'était fait sentir, il s'était alors rendu dans un bar. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu et avait assez bu pour sentir les effets de l'alcool, mais sans pour autant perdre tous ses moyens. Il était rentré à pied, étant donné que Naruto avait pris la voiture et qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble à l'église.

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'entrée, il se surprit à attendre un _bienvenue à la maison_, comme Sakura avait l'habitude de dire lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, mais la dure réalité lui revint : elle était morte. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il entendit du bruit venant du salon. Il se déchaussa avant de s'avancer vers le living-room.

Naruto était assis sur le canapé. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer et avait mis de la boue sur le meuble. Il était en train de feuilleter un album photo et n'avait pas remarqué que le brun était rentré. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers lui.

-Ah, tu es rentré… s'exclama Naruto quand il sentit la présence de Sasuke.

-T'as sali le canapé.

-Je m'en fiche… ce n'est qu'un canapé.

Sasuke soupira et s'installa finalement à côté de lui.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Un album photo, ça se voit pas ? dit-il en pointant une photo

-Hn, mouais.

-Je crois que t'as un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool.

-Sans doute…

Et il replongea dans l'album en question. Sasuke, lui, regardait dans le vide, visiblement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il détourna son regard vers Naruto, plus particulièrement sur la bosse et le bleu qui commençait à apparaître au niveau de sa mâchoire.

-Je,…je suis désolé, pour le coup de poing.

-Pas grave, j'ai connu pire.

Il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui en disant cela, il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il regardait. C'était des photos de lui et Sakura. Parfois, Sasuke était présent, mais c'était plutôt rare, il détestait être pris en photo. Sakura se plaignait d'ailleurs de cela, elle disait souvent « mais pourquoi veux-tu te cacher alors que tu es tellement beau ». Phrase qui rendait Naruto particulièrement jaloux.

Il stoppa sur une photo en particulier, il n'y avait que Sakura sur celle-ci.

-Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai prise, c'était il y a 3 ans, en avril. Elle nous avait suppliés pour qu'on vienne avec elle voir les cerisiers en fleurs, tu te souviens ?

Sasuke acquiesça simplement de la tête.

-Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse ce jour là… elle n'arrêtait pas de rire…

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Sasuke voulut faire un geste, pour le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas quoi, il n'était pas doué pour ces choses là, alors il ne fit rien. Naruto inspira profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, en vain.

-C'est… c'est ce jour là, que j'ai su…que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Dans un geste de rage, il balança l'album photo sur la table basse en face de lui. Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke aussi anéanti que lui.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Sasuke. Il avait l'impression qu'un tambour cognait dans sa tête. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les draps en vrac derrière lui. Cela était vraiment étrange de se retrouver seul dans ce grand lit. Il avait l'habitude de se lever et de voir les deux autres encore en train de dormir.

Suite au décès de Sakura, Naruto avait déserté pour aller dans la chambre d'ami. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, mais son geste l'avait blessé. Il s'était senti rejeté. Sans doute que Naruto voyait cela comme la suite logique des choses, mais pas lui. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'avait pas osez le lui dire.

Il décida de se lever pour prendre un cachet pour son mal de crâne. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit Naruto qui était déjà assis devant une tasse de café et lisant le journal.

-Bonjour, le salua Sasuke.

-Bonjour.

Naruto avait le côté gauche de la mâchoire bleuté, mais heureusement elle n'avait pas trop gonflé. En voyant cela, Sasuke se sentit coupable, mais n'en montra rien au blond. Il prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et y ajouta de l'aspirine. Il attendit que la pastille se dissoute et avala le breuvage d'une seule traite. Il se servit aussi du café que Naruto avait préparé et s'installa en face de lui. Celui-ci était toujours en train de lire le journal et entourait des choses avec un stylo rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

-Je cherche un appart'.

Réponse simple et direct. Même pas une phrase pour dire qu'il était désolé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sasuke avait donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le mal dans lequel se trouvait le brun.

-Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

-Pourquoi ? Ça me semble évident pourtant non ? On n'a aucune raison de vivre ensemble.

-…

-De plus, je ne peux plus vivre ici… il y a trop de souvenirs.

Sasuke n'essaya pas de le convaincre de rester. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de rester ensemble…

_Trois mois plus tard_

Il était très tard dans la soirée et Sasuke était toujours à son bureau. Il peaufinait un dossier sur lequel travaillait sa société. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Sakura était morte et que Naruto était parti. Pour gérer sa peine Sasuke n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen que de se plonger à cœur perdu dans son travail. Il était rare à présent qu'il quitte son travail avant 23h. Il était certes fatigué, et ses collègues ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour le lui faire remarquer, mais c'était mieux que de penser à son malheur.

Le pire c'était quand il revenait chez lui, dans cette maison vide. Au début, il avait voulu la vendre mais s'était rapidement rétracté. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette maison, et contrairement à Naruto qui voulait les fuir, lui désirait plutôt les garder précieusement, même si c'était douloureux.

N'arrivant plus à réfléchir convenablement à cause de la fatigue, il arrêta son travail pour aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer directement chez lui, il décida alors de passer au bar se trouvant à côté du building de son boulot.

Cela était devenu une habitude de le voir trainer dans ce bar, surtout le week-end. L'alcool était un bon moyen pour noyer son chagrin, du moins selon lui. Il pénétra dans le bar en question et s'assit au comptoir. Il commanda un whisky sans glace qu'il but cul-sec. Il en commanda un autre et puis un autre… et ainsi de suite.

Ce fut en titubant qu'il sortit du bar. Il était incapable de rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez lui, il héla alors un taxi qu'il vit passer. Mais le chauffeur, ayant vu l'état d'ébriété du brun, ne s'arrêta pas, de peur que l'envie de vomir lui prenne pendant le trajet.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla Sasuke. Comment je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Sasuke se retourna alors pour voir si un autre taxi arrivait et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Au début il le prit pour une hallucination mais c'était bien Naruto au loin, qui sortait d'une voiture. Et il n'était pas seul, une jeune fille blonde était pendue à son bras et visiblement ce n'était pas une simple amie. Sans trop réfléchir, Sasuke les rejoignit.

-Bonsoir ! s'écria-t-il comme s'il voulait que toute la rue l'entende.

Naruto ne l'avait pas vu venir vers eux et il fut plutôt surpris, encore plus quand il vit dans quel état était l'autre homme.

-Sasuke ?

-Ben oui Sasuke ! Tu reconnais pas ton vieil ami !

-Euh, non pas vraiment…

Sasuke porta son attention sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie, bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Naruto, tu connais ce type ?

-Bien sûr qu'il me connait ! On a vécu ensemble pendant quoi… (il comptait sur ses doigts)… 3 ans !

Naruto, médusé, regardait l'homme qui se donnait en spectacle devant lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Sasuke !

-Dis Naruto, t'es plutôt un rapide toi ! Ça fait à peine trois mois qu'elle est morte et t'as déjà trouvé une remplaçante, chapeau !

-Sasuke je crois que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là.

-Arrêter quoi, j'ai droit de dire ce que je veux !

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui semblait affreusement gênée.

-On peut dire que tu choisis pas n'importe quoi… dis on se la partage !

Il se mit alors à rire, et il se retint au blond pour ne pas tomber.

-Naruto, on y va ! demanda la jeune femme en tirant sur la manche du blond.

-Désolé, mais… ça sera pour une autre fois, rentre chez toi.

-Quoi ?!

-On s'appelle !

-Mais…

Sur ce il prit le bras de Sasuke et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans le siège à côté de la place du conducteur avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de s'installer à son tour.

-Tu habites toujours dans la maison ?

-Hn

-Ok. Si t'as envie de vomir, préviens-moi.

Sur ce, il démarra la voiture. Le voyage se fit en silence, Naruto était concentré sur la route et Sasuke somnolait légèrement, la joue plaqué contre la vitre sur sa droite, résistant à l'envie de vomir qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue où habitait Sasuke, celui-ci demanda à Naruto de s'arrêter et ouvrit précipitamment la portière avant de vider son estomac dans le caniveau. Naruto sortit à son tour du véhicule pour rejoindre le brun.

-Ça va ?

-Hn, gémit Sasuke avant de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche avec un bout de sa veste.

-On est plus très loin, on continue le chemin à pied.

Il aida Sasuke à se relever, saisit son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules et ils prirent la direction de la maison qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Arrivé devant le domicile du brun, Naruto fouilla ses poches pour prendre les clés et il ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il se dit en allumant la lumière c'était que rien n'avait changé. Il s'était imaginé que Sasuke aurait changé tous les meubles, repeint tous les murs, pour en faire une nouvelle maison, une maison qui ne ressemblerait pas à Sakura. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était presque comme si elle était encore là.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers la chambre, avec Sasuke comme fardeau. Il aida à s'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

-Qu'est….qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke encore groggy.

-Je te prépare pour dormir.

Tout disant cela, il remonta et commença à défaire la ceinture de Sasuke.

-Eh ! s'écria Sasuke et se dégageant.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Me touche pas !

-J'essaie juste de te rendre service ok ! Apparemment tu ne veux pas de moi ici alors je m'en vais.

Il était sur le point de revenir sur ses pas quand Sasuke l'interpella :

-Qui a dis que je ne voulais pas de toi ici…

Naruto se retourna vers lui.

-C'est toi qui a décidé de partir, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais plus de toi ici.

-Tu n'as rien dit non plus.

-Et je pouvais dire quoi hein ! hurla-t-il tout en se redressant.

-…

-Tu avais l'air si décidé… je pouvais sentir ton envie de partir, ton envie de me quitter !

-Sasuke…

-Je n'ai jamais été plus qu'une nuisance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?! Après tout Sakura était avec toi avant qu'on ne se rencontre, et tu as toujours eu l'impression que je te l'avais volé.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Tais-toi ! le coupa Sasuke. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Naruto se tut alors, attendant que Sasuke poursuive. Ce dernier respirait fortement, submergeait par les émotions qui l'assaillaient, lui qui d'habitude avait une maitrise de soi plus que parfaite. Mais ce soir, il craquait.

-Même si Sakura nous avait choisi tous les deux plutôt que l'un d'entre nous, même si on vivait ensemble, même si elle nous aimait tous les deux, j'ai toujours senti que tu me détestais… que tu jouais un jeu devant Sakura pour faire bonne figure, pour respecter son choix. Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé, alors que moi…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, des sanglots l'en empêcha. Naruto fut plus que choquer par ce qu'il voyait. A ses yeux, Sasuke était un véritable roc, une personne qui ne craquait jamais. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant était un être fragile et perdu.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à regarder derrière cette façade "d'homme fort", il n'en avait pas eu l'envie. Jaloux de devoir "partager" Sakura, il l'avait toujours vu comme un rival. Leur cohabitation restait poli, et n'allait pas plus loin, et il avait toujours fait en sorte que cela reste ainsi. Il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, Sakura reconnaitrait son erreur et qu'elle comprendrait que le seul homme qu'elle aimait c'était lui. Mais ce jour ne vint jamais.

Il se sentit alors coupable. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient deux à souffrir. Il s'avança alors vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Sasuke, qui sanglotait toujours. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du brun, puis la déplaça vers son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Presque inconsciemment Sasuke entoura le tronc du blond de ses bras et il resserra l'étreinte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Naruto posa sa main sur la tête du brun et lui caressa les cheveux de façon mal-assuré, peu habitué à ce genre d'intimité avec l'autre homme.

Sasuke sanglota encore un peu avant de finalement s'endormir dans les bras du blond.

Sasuke se réveilla avec la gueule de bois, chose qui était devenu plutôt habituelle ces derniers temps. Ce qui l'était moins c'était l'odeur de pain grillé et de café qu'il sentait. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il fut alors envahit d'un sentiment de honte, comment avait-il pu se conduire ainsi ? Et surtout devant Naruto.

Naruto… c'était lui qui devait se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se lever, car il savait qu'il devrait affronter son regard. Il se résigna tout de même, mais alla d'abord vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place, et une bonne douche était la bienvenue.

Sa douche terminée, il alla enfin vers la cuisine, où Naruto l'attendait.

-Tiens, bois ça, c'est de l'aspirine.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et but le calmant.

-Tu as faim ? J'ai fait griller des toasts

-Merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Un café alors ?

Sasuke ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour répondre, avant de s'installer à table. Naruto prit deux tasses dans un des placards et les remplit avec le liquide noir. Il en donna une à Sasuke et s'assit en face de lui, l'autre tasse dans ses mains.

Pendant un long moment ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, buvant leur café sans bruit. C'était un silence gênant, presque oppressant, où on ne sait pas quoi dire, ou plutôt comment dire ce que l'on pense. Ce fut Naruto qui se lança enfin :

-Je suis désolé.

Sasuke releva sa tête pour le regarder, plutôt surpris d'entendre des excuses, et surtout pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

-Je veux dire… j'ai agit de façon égoïste, ajouta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son café.

-…

-Je ne pensais pas que… enfin… que tu aurais voulu que je reste. Pour moi, il était évident que la seule chose qui nous reliait était Sakura… Et qu'on devait continuer à vivre chacun de notre côté. Enfin vivre, façon de parler.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, Naruto leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Son regard était triste et Sasuke ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette vue.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Naruto. Si pour toi avancer veut dire partir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir.

-Et pour toi ?

-Hn ?

-Pour toi, avancer ça veut dire quoi ?

-…je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, et je ne sais pas comment redémarré

-On est deux alors.

-Pourtant hier j'ai cru comprendre que…

-Tu crois réellement qu'après seulement trois mois je peux me lancer dans une nouvelle relation ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-La réponse est non. Cette fille, c'était juste un coup d'un soir… je me souviens même plus de son prénom.

Un autre silence s'immisça entre eux, mais beaucoup moins déplaisant que le premier. Le regard de Naruto était maintenant fixé vers la fenêtre sur sa gauche, où il regardait la pluie tomber. Le ciel gris donnait l'impression qu'on était presque le soir, alors qu'il n'était que 11h du matin.

-C'est vraiment un sale temps, dit-il soudain.

-Hn c'est vrai, ajouta Sasuke lorsqu'il regarda à son tour vers l'extérieur.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait vivre ensemble, rien que tous les deux ?

Sasuke détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour observer Naruto. Même s'il ne le regardait, celui-ci avait l'air sérieux.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer… je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne me force pas. Tu sais Sasuke, à propos de ce que tu as dit hier… il tourna enfin son regard vers son lui. Certes je ne t'aime pas, mais je ne te déteste pas, du moins plus maintenant. Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Sasuke était vraiment touché par ce que le blond venait de dire. Il hocha simplement la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, et Naruto retourna à sa contemplation de la pluie.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

La semaine de travail était terminée pour Sasuke. Malgré que ce fut un vendredi court, il ne fut pas moins fatiguant. Il était à présent affalé dans le canapé et regardait, ou plutôt faisait semblant de regarder un programme à la télévision. Il attendait l'arrivée de Naruto. Ce dernier devait ré-emménager aujourd'hui. Le brun était nerveux, il ne savait pas si leur cohabitation allait bien se passait. Ils n'étaient jamais restés seuls dans cette maison, à part les quelques jours après le décès de Sakura, mais ils s'étaient à peine adresser la parole. Cela s'annonçait difficile.

Au début de la relation peu orthodoxe qu'ils partageaient avec Sakura, il s'était tout de suite demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. A cette époque, il ne voyait en Naruto qu'un abruti fini, qui riait et parlait trop fort à son goût, tout le contraire de lui. Dans son envie de comprendre le choix de sa bien-aimée, il se donna comme mission de l'observer discrètement, se disant que peut-être il verrait quelque chose qui lui ferait changer d'avis sur Naruto. Son petit jeu dura longtemps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il aimait le regarder. Oui, Naruto était un bel homme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son physique qui le fascinait le plus, en fait c'était son sourire. Son sourire emplissait toujours la pièce d'une atmosphère chaleureuse, chaleur qui était arrivée à toucher Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais pensé être autant troublé par le sourire d'un homme, et il était tout bonnement impossible de le nier. Alors il continua à le regarder, du coin de l'œil, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, dans l'attente de le voir sourire. Bien sûr, tous ses sourires n'étaient destinés qu'à Sakura, lui n'avait pas ce droit. Et peu à peu, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit, chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de la femme qu'il aimait ? La réponse était simple : il voulait que Naruto lui sourisse aussi, qu'il le regarde de la même façon qu'il regardait Sakura. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui ? Peut-on aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Après tout, Sakura les aimait bien tous les deux, et aucun ne s'était jamais senti délaissé.

Mais cet hypothétique amour qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était pas le genre d'amour qui pouvait être, selon lui, réciproque. Alors il rangea ses questions et ses doutes dans un coin, comme il savait si bien le faire, et continua à vivre comme s'il n'en était rien.

A présent, toutes ses interrogations revenaient en force et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer tout ça, surtout que Naruto serait à ses côtés, d'où la raison de sa nervosité. Mais malgré tout cela, il était heureux que le blond revienne.

Sasuke regarda sa montre, il était presque 20h.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Et Naruto choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. Sasuke se leva pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte il trouva le blond avec un sac et une valise. Lors de son départ, il n'avait prit que ses vêtements, laissant ses autres affaires derrière lui, comme si au fond de lui il savait qu'il reviendrait un jour où l'autre.

-Salut.

-Salut… je t'en pris, entre.

Sasuke s'effaça de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Tout en rentrant, celui-ci s'exclama :

-Il faudra que tu me rendes le double que je t'ai laissé.

-Hn, bien sûr.

-Je vais tout de suite ranger mes affaires, au moins ce sera fait.

Il partit alors vers la chambre d'ami pour s'installer, et Sasuke se rassit dans le canapé devant la télé. Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto revint et s'assit à côté de Sasuke. Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans le silence le plus complet, où les deux hommes se demandèrent à maintes reprises comment ils allaient faire pour vivre ensemble et surtout, comment allaient-ils vivre sans elle ?

à suivre...

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, laissez une review ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimez, laissez-en une quand même, toutes critiques constructives est la bienvenue !**_

_**La deuxième partie est déjà prête, je la publierais la semaine prochaine, pas d'inquiétude (pour ceux qui veulent la suite bien sûr)  
**_


	2. Partie 2

_**Note : Coucou ! Et voilà comme promis la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic. Contrairement à la première, elle est surtout centrée sur Naruto.  
Il y a un lime à l'intérieur, donc si cela déplaît à certaines personnes, vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour**_.  
_** Je tenais aussi à remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir !**_

_**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**_

**_Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

**_P.S.: Je m'excuse par avance pour la mise en page (sur word ça avait une meilleure allure) et pour mes fautes d'orthographes...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sans elle…  
(deuxième partie)

Naruto était dans son bureau, il avait les yeux rivés sur son écran blanc, les mains flottant au dessus du clavier. Il lâcha soudain un grand soupir, avant de s'étirer en arrière et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Il avait pourtant dit à sa maison d'édition qu'il avait commencé un nouveau roman, mais c'était plus pour qu'il lui foute la paix qu'autre chose, même s'il savait que dans les prochains mois, ils lui demanderaient des comptes. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Cela ne pouvait qu'être que Sasuke. Il savait qu'à peine il aurait retiré son manteau, il partirait à sa recherche, comme s'il croyait que le blond serait parti en son absence. Naruto ne comprenait pas trop la raison de cette peur. S'il décidait de repartir, il ne le ferait pas dans son dos ! Et puis de toute façon, déménager ne faisait plus du tout parti de ses plans.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

Le brun regarda brièvement l'écran, mais ne fit pas de remarques sur le fait qu'il ne montrait qu'une page blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

-N'importe quoi, tant que c'est consistant.

Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse. Malgré le fait qu'ils revivaient ensemble depuis bientôt deux mois, leur communication restait plus que concise. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment parler avec l'autre, sans doute les vestiges de leur ancienne "relation", et leur relation actuelle n'était pas encore quelque chose de clairement définie. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait trop se poser la question, considérant leur vie assez compliquée pour l'instant. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur deuil et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Décidant qu'il était resté assez longtemps devant cet écran, Naruto se leva afin d'aider Sasuke à la préparation du repas. Dans la cuisine, ce dernier avait le nez dans le frigo. Sentant la présence du blond, il leva son regard vers lui.

-Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo. J'ai oublié de passer au supermarché avant de rentrer.

-C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à commander. Chinois ça te va ?

-Hn.

Il prit alors le combiné se trouvant dans le salon pendant que Sasuke se dirigeait vers le canapé pour s'y affaler tout en desserrant sa cravate. Naruto le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en attendant qu'on lui réponde. Il avait l'air complètement exténué, chose que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Il était sur un dossier important et devait travaillait dur, mais le blond n'en savait pas plus. D'ailleurs Naruto ne savait pas grand-chose sur son travail, à part qu'il avait l'air mortellement ennuyeux. Encore un de ces jobs où l'on reste enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée et où on ne s'amuse pas.

Une voix féminine le sortit de son observation. Il commanda leur repas, raccrocha le combiné et vint s'installer à côté de Sasuke. Un long moment passa avant que Naruto ne prenne enfin la parole :

-Dure journée ?

Sasuke le regarda, visiblement surpris.

-Quoi ? Le fait que je te demande comment s'est passé ta journée est si surprenant ?

-C'est juste que tu me l'avais jamais demandé avant.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Sasuke regardait à présent dans le vide.

-Ma journée n'a pas été des plus passionnantes, rien d'inhabituel en tout cas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Est-ce vraiment important ?

-A toi de voir, je voulais juste faire la conversation.

Le brun lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre :

-…j'ai passé ma journée à rattraper les erreurs des autres. A croire que je ne travaille qu'avec des incompétents !

Il avait dit cette phrase en fronçant ses sourcils et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, tel un enfant mécontent de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Cette image fit craquer Naruto, qui ne put réprimer son rire. Sasuke tourna sa tête brusquement vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

Naruto ne put répondre, trop pris par son fou rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Avant, la moindre chose pouvait le faire rire. Mais depuis, c'était à peine s'il décochait un sourire. Voir Naruto comme cela fit sourire Sasuke. Sourire que Naruto ne tarda pas à remarquer, ce qui le coupa net. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et ce regard rempli de tendresse qui lui était adressé le fit se sentir tout drôle.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Sasuke effaça son sourire et détourna son regard, gêné. Il allait dire quelque chose quand on sonna à la porte. _Sauvez par le gong._ Il se leva et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. De son côté, Naruto reprenait son souffle, il avait arrêté de respirer, un peu sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait regardé ainsi et surtout pourquoi ce regard l'avait-il troublé ?

-C'était le livreur, dit Sasuke en revenant dans le salon. Tu viens manger.

Visiblement, il voulait au plus vite oublier ce moment d'égarement de sa part et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Naruto se dit qu'il valait mieux faire pareil et rejoignit l'autre homme dans la cuisine.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_-Naruto arrête ! Faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard._

_-Reste encore un peu… t'as qu'à dire à ton boulot que tu as attrapé la grippe._

_ Sa phrase terminée, il recommença à mordiller son cou. Ses mains remontaient le pull pour pouvoir enfin toucher la peau tant convoitée. Il se colla encore plus à ce corps chaud qu'il désirait tant. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir, appréciant les caresses. Mais elle repoussa le blond._

_-Naruto !_

_-Sakura… dit-il avec des yeux implorants._

_-J'ai dit non !_

_ Naruto prit alors une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire Sakura. Attendrie, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-J'essaierais de partir plus tôt ce soir._

_ Elle lui lança alors un regard plein de promesses, ce qui redonna le sourire à l'autre homme. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la porte et sortit tout en lançant un _au revoir_. _

_ Une fois Sakura partie, Naruto alla dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, rêveur. En plus, _l'autre _ne serait pas là ce soir. Il était parti tôt ce matin pour un voyage d'affaires. Ils auraient donc la maison rien que pour tous les deux. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit à cette pensée. Etre seul avec Sakura était devenu un luxe qu'il fallait apprécier comme il se devait, et il comptait bien en profiter._

_ Il était 23h à présent et Sakura ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, surtout qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. Il se précipita sur lui, pensant que c'était elle._

_-Sakura ?_

_-Non… Vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki ?_

_-Oui_

_-Bonsoir, je vous appelle au sujet de Mlle Sakura Haruno…_

Naruto se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite, pas encore. Il l'avait déjà revécu au moins une centaine de fois. L'appel de l'hôpital, disant que Sakura s'était fait renversée par une voiture, qu'elle était morte dans l'ambulance. Naruto sentit sa poitrine se resserrer et il crut étouffer. Il se redressa dans son lit avant d'en sortir et d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air frais s'y engouffra ce qui apaisa un peu le blond. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord en se penchant légèrement en avant, appréciant la fraicheur nocturne. Le temps était couvert et on ne distinguait pratiquement pas les étoiles. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir la lune, elle devait se trouver de l'autre côté. On devait sans doute pouvoir l'apercevoir en étant dans l'autre chambre. _L'autre chambre_. Il n'y était pas rentré depuis un moment. C'était celle de Sasuke à présent, plus celle de Sakura, Sasuke et lui. Et pourtant, il aurait bien aimé voir la lune par la fenêtre de l'autre chambre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait, est-ce qu'il avait le droit de revenir dans cette chambre qu'il avait quitté ? Pas sûr que le brun apprécierait cette intrusion. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il dormir avec un autre homme ? Il l'avait déjà fait, c'était vrai, cette fameuse nuit, mais c'était parce qu'il était saoul et qu'il s'était endormi d'un coup, ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto referma la fenêtre, l'air frais commençait à lui donner la chair de poule. Il retourna se coucher et se rendormit difficilement, sans avoir réussi à s'enlever l'idée de la tête qu'il serait mieux dans l'autre chambre, avec Sasuke.

Il était tôt ce samedi matin, et pourtant Sasuke était déjà levé. Faire la grasse matinée n'était pas son genre, surtout si cela était synonyme de solitude dans un lit trop grand pour lui. Il était en train de boire un café quand, à sa grande surprise, un Naruto à peine éveillé entra dans la cuisine.

-B'jour.

-Bonjour.

Le blond se servit à son tour une tasse de café, avant de s'assoir en face de Sasuke. Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait sa boisson chaude, il semblait sortir de sa torpeur matinale. Il posa alors son regard sur son voisin, voulant visiblement dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit et la referma, mais rien ne sortait. Sasuke, lui, attendait patiemment que l'autre réussisse à dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains et grogna, frustré. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa demande sans qu'elle paraisse bizarre. Ce qui n'était pas simple pour lui étant donné qu'à ses yeux, elle était bel et bien bizarre ! Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-J'aimerais retourner dans notre chambre.

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Sasuke fut surpris par cette soudaine révélation. Puis la surprise disparut, vite remplacée par de la joie, qu'il dissimula, bien sûr, sans problème.

-Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, je veux dire, je ne veux pas… enfin…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris Naruto.

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il comprenait son besoin, et il lui semblait que l'autre ressentait la même chose mais il n'en était pas sûr. Content d'avoir réussi, il se leva pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, chacun de leur côté s'occupant de leurs affaires. Ils ne se retrouvèrent que la nuit tombée, au moment d'aller dormir. Naruto avait déjà déménagé ses affaires dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, contemplant le plafond. C'était vraiment bizarre de se retrouver dans cette pièce qu'il avait pourtant fui.

Le bruit d'une porte le tira de sa rêverie. Sasuke sortait de la salle de bain attenante. Celui ne portait plus qu'un simple boxer noir. Naruto avait oublié ce détail, le brun dormait toujours en boxer. Pourquoi ce fait le mettait à présent mal à l'aise ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais il n'était que tous les deux cette fois-ci.

Il remonta la couverture sur lui, tout en se mettant sur le côté, tournant le dos à Sasuke. Celui-ci entra dans le lit, ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de Naruto. Il se coucha sur le dos et regarda à son tour le plafond, avant de murmurer un _bonne nuit_ et de fermer les yeux.

Naruto écoutait la respiration de Sasuke, qui ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil. Il se retourna enfin quand il jugea que celui-ci s'était complètement endormi.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'observait ainsi, endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible, sans son habituel masque collé au visage. Cette quiétude était-elle due à la présence du blond à ses côtés ? Au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que ce soit le cas. Le besoin d'être indispensable aux yeux du brun commençait peu à peu à naître en lui. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange. Lui et Sasuke n'avaient jamais été proches, ne se s'étaient jamais réellement apprécié, et pourtant ils étaient là, tous les deux, à dormir dans le même lit. La perte de Sakura a réussi là où la jeune femme avait maintes fois échoué : les rapprocher. La vie pouvait vraiment prendre des tournures inattendues, et Naruto ne savait pas trop où tout cela allait les mener. Mais il n'avait pas trop envie de se prendre la tête pour le moment, non, ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, en sachant qu'il n'était plus seul.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Allez, s'il te plaît Sasuke, dis oui !

-Non.

-S'il te plaît…

La scène avait de quoi faire rire : Naruto, à genou, en train de supplier Sasuke qui avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise, trop occupé à éplucher des patates. Pourquoi le suppliait-t-il d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, il lui demandait de l'accompagner à une soirée organisée par sa maison d'édition. C'était la présentation du nouveau livre d'un écrivain dont Naruto ne se souvenait même plus du nom, et une "petite fête" avait été préparée. D'habitude, Naruto trouvait toujours un moyen pour échapper à ce genre de réjouissances qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop snob à son goût, mais cette fois-ci son éditrice avait été clair : s'il ne se montrait pas ne serait-ce qu'une heure, elle lui arracherait les bijoux de famille ! Et elle n'était du genre à plaisanter. Et comme il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul, il avait invité Sasuke, qui l'avait envoyé paître. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé démonter pour autant, ce qui expliquait cette scène.

Sasuke daigna jeter un regard vers l'homme agenouillé à côté de lui et lâcha un soupir. Ces derniers temps, Naruto avait retrouvé son entrain passé, et cela pouvait être parfois vraiment fatiguant, comme ce midi.

-T'as qu'à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas ton seul ami !

-Oui, mais je veux y aller avec toi !

Il s'était remis debout et regardait Sasuke dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Dis pas ça comme ça ! On pourrait mal interpréter !

-Interpréter quoi ? Eh ! Mais tu rougis !

-Non !

-Si si tu rougis.

Naruto lui pinça une de ses joues, et Sasuke repoussa sa main tout en lui lançant un regard noir, qui n'eut aucun effet sur le blond, puisque celui-ci commençait à lui faire des chatouilles.

-Mais tu vas arrêter bon sang !

-J'arrête de t'embêter si tu viens avec moi.

-…

-Aller, ça pourrait être marrant.

-Ça le sera pas. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je t'accompagne, ça serait pas mieux si t'y aller avec une femme ?

Naruto prit un air de profonde réflexion avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche et de dire non.

-Ça sera plus marrant avec toi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'adore te voir rembarrer les personnes qui se conduisent un peu trop familièrement avec toi. Et crois-moi, y'en aura !

-Ouais, ben ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner avec toi.

-Disons que je commence à être immunisé.

Naruto prit les épaules de Sasuke et le fit pivoter afin qu'ils soient face à face. Il le regarda avec des yeux implorants, et lâcha un dernier _s'il te plaît_ qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel mur de glace. Et Sasuke céda.

-D'accord.

-Super !

Naruto lui sourit, avant de sortir de la cuisine sifflotant, content de sa victoire. Une fois parti, Sasuke reprit là où il en était, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était peut-être épuisant, mais cela faisait tellement du bien de le voir lui sourire ainsi.

Le moment du coucher était devenu un petit rituel pour Naruto. Il attendait toujours que le brun s'endorme afin de pouvoir le regarder à sa guise, avant de s'endormir à son tour, serein. Et cette nuit ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il scrutait le visage de l'autre homme dans la demi-pénombre de leur chambre. Ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre, une place vide restait au milieu, _la place de Sakura_. Naruto n'avait toujours pas osé franchir cette espace pour regarder Sasuke de plus près. Mais cette nuit, il prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa tout doucement vers lui, en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le matelas pour ne pas le réveiller. Son avancée terminée, il nicha son nez dans le cou offert et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'odeur d'une femme, non, celle de Sasuke était bel et bien masculine. Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne devrait.

Presque inconsciemment, sa main se déplaça sur le torse musclé et imberbe du brun, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il se surprit à en apprécier le toucher, la peau était douce et agréable sous ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage du brun, pour vérifier si celui-ci ne se réveillait pas, mais rien. Il se colla encore plus au corps chaud à côté de lui, tout en laissant sagement la paume de sa main au niveau du cœur. Il pouvait sentir les légères vibrations provoquer par les battements, lents et réguliers, tout comme la respiration du brun, témoins d'un sommeil profond. Il ferma les yeux, juste pour profiter pleinement de sa présence, juste quelques minutes, et il repartirait ensuite tranquillement. Mais le sommeil l'emporta bien avant.

Naruto ne rouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin. Il se réveilla avec la sensation de n'avoir jamais dormi aussi bien. Son bras droit était légèrement engourdi, normal vu qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit dessus. Ce qui l'était moins c'était qu'il se trouvait dans l'autre moitié du lit, au lieu d'être bien sagement de son côté. Ce fut à ce moment là que les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête.

-Merde !

Et Sasuke qui n'était plus là ! Il s'était réveillé avant lui ! Naruto imaginait très bien sa tête à son réveil, découvrant qu'il était blotti contre lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi ?

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et derrière elle se trouvait l'objet de ses tourments. Celui-ci était déjà habillé, près pour attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail. Il s'approcha du lit tout en disant :

-Enfin réveillé ?

-Euh… oui

-C'est pas trop tôt.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, du côté où se trouvait Naruto, qui le regardait avec un regard plein d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec ton éditrice ce matin, tu as oublié ?

-Ah… oui c'est vrai, répondit-il, perdu.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était complètement paumé, non, c'était plutôt le comportement de Sasuke qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, pas avec ce sourire en coin qu'il affichait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

-Il va falloir qu'on aille chez un tailleur dans la semaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te faire faire un costume. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de soirée.

-Oh…

Ce n'était pas l'histoire du tailleur qui l'avait fait dire ce "_Oh_", mais plutôt ces doigts qui jouaient avec une de ses mèches blondes. On aurait presque dit qu'aux yeux de Sasuke c'était un geste plus que naturel. Il sourit devant la mine déconfite de Naruto, qui était de plus en plus perdu. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait suivre. La main du brun quitta les cheveux de Naruto pour venir se poser sur le lit, afin d'y prendre appui et de se pencher en avant. Il laissa un baiser sur le front de l'autre homme avant de se redresser et de lui souffler un "_à ce soir_". Et il sortit de la chambre.

Naruto entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il put reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était loin d'être régulière. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru que Sasuke allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et non sur son front, et il aurait aimé qu'il le fasse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Mis à part son rendez-vous, la journée de Naruto fut plus qu'ennuyeuse. Il avait tourné en rond dans la maison, attendant avec le manque de patience qui le caractérisait le retour du Sasuke. Pour qu'ils puissent discuter bien sûr, pas pour autre chose. Il n'était pas impatient qu'il revienne pour qu'il puisse enfin goûter à ses lèvres qui l'avaient obsédé toute la journée, ou pour qu'il puisse le serrer près de lui et sentir cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, non rien de tout cela ! Juste parler, ils devaient mettre les choses au point avant. Avant quoi ? Une relation amoureuse ? Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'une relation avec Sasuke le tenterait bien, il aurait bien rit. Il riait beaucoup moins maintenant. Tout simplement parce que tout cela lui faisait peur.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes avant, alors il était plus que novice dans ce domaine. Etait-ce aussi le cas de Sasuke ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de son passé, et il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise ce matin. Peut-être était-il déjà sorti avec d'autres hommes avant ? Le simple fait de penser qu'un autre homme ait pu le toucher le rendit jaloux. Ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble et voilà qu'il se montrait déjà possessif !

Sasuke rentra vers 20h ce soir là. Naruto avait entendu la voiture dans l'allée et était sorti de la cuisine pour aller à sa rencontre. Il était encore au niveau de l'entrée, en train de se déchausser. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence du blond en face de lui, il leva la tête et lui sourit.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, tu m'attendais ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il savait parfaitement que l'autre homme l'attendait, pour avoir des réponses, des explications. Il se redressa afin de faire face à Naruto. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement s'avancer vers le salon tout en enlevant sa veste. Le blond le suivit et s'assit dans le canapé.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je sais.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour, à la gauche de Naruto. Ce dernier avait posé ses coudes sur ses jambes, les mains jointes, la tête baissé, réfléchissant à un moyen de démarrer la conversation. Contre toute attente, ce fut Sasuke qui prit la parole.

-Tu sais ce matin, j'ai vraiment cru que je dormais encore, que j'étais en train de rêver, quand je t'ai trouvé tout contre moi. Et puis j'ai compris… je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Pas toi ?

-…si, répondit Naruto dans un murmure.

-De toute façon si tu avais dis non, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Tu ne t'es pas déplacé par magie, je me trompe ?

-Hn.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, j'en ai eu envie bien avant toi… bien avant la mort de Sakura.

Il releva brusquement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

-Ça parait dingue hein ?

-Je… enfin, tu… depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… disons simplement que peu à peu j'ai compris ce qu'_elle_ aimait chez toi. Je n'ai rien dit à l'époque parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. En plus, notre relation _à trois_ était déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour en rajouter une couche. Alors j'ai préféré taire ce que je ressentais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sasuke regardait fixement Naruto, dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa question implicite. De son côté, le blond se sentait tout drôle. Alors Sasuke avait des sentiments pour lui ? Ça ne datait pas d'hier visiblement. Et lui n'avait rien vu, comme d'habitude. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si ça avait été le cas ?

-Tu crois que c'est possible, nous deux ?

-Je pense que la bonne question à se poser c'est _est-ce qu'on en a envie_ ? Si la réponse est oui, alors tout est possible.

Est-ce qu'il en avait envie. La réponse était claire : _oui_. Mais tout ça lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

-Je… je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme.

-Moi non plus. Et moi aussi ça m'effraie.

-On dirait pas !

Sasuke laissa s'échapper un léger rire.

-J'ai toujours été doué pour cacher mes émotions, je pense que tu l'as remarqué depuis le temps.

-Hn.

Naruto se redressa complètement afin de reposer son dos sur le dossier du canapé. Sasuke en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Naruto, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il se rapprocha encore, déplaçant sa main vers la nuque puis vers l'épaule du blond. Il vint déposer un baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Puis il remonta vers la mâchoire, et en déposa un autre, puis un autre et un autre, faisant littéralement fondre les dernières barrières de Naruto. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et il commençait à avoir chaud. L'autre main de Sasuke l'incita à tourner sa tête vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement sachant ce qu'il allait se produire. Il sentit d'abord son souffle contre ses lèvres, puis ses lèvres à lui, qui ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Sans trop réfléchir, Naruto avança légèrement sa tête, pour qu'ils s'embrassent plus franchement. Le baiser était doux, presque timide, comme si tous deux avaient peur de brusquer l'autre. Leur crainte fut rapidement remplacée par de l'envie. Il sentit la langue du brun quémander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir. La main de Naruto vint se placer sur la nuque de Sasuke, afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Il l'entendit gémir, ce qui engendra chez lui un violent frisson. Il en voulait plus.

De sa main libre, il attira Sasuke à lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses jambes, ses bras autour de sa taille, et les bras de Sasuke autour de son cou. Ils rompirent leur baiser juste quelques secondes, pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de récupérer les lèvres de l'autre. Naruto défit la cravate de Sasuke ainsi que les boutons de sa chemise. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et délaissa les lèvres du brun pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il mordilla la peau offerte, avant de lécher la zone légèrement rougit.

-Naruto…

Un grognement lui répondit. L'entendre gémir son nom était vraiment trop bon, tout cela était trop… mais pas assez. Il en voulait encore plus.

Il rapprocha leur bassin et il put sentir l'érection de Sasuke contre son ventre. Lui aussi était dans le même état. Il donna des légers coups de bassins pour qu'il le sente aussi, qu'il sache dans quel état il le mettait. Semblant comprendre le message, Sasuke recula un peu et descendit ses mains vers la ceinture de Naruto qu'il défit lentement, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. La gorge de Naruto était devenue tout à coup très sèche et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il déboutonna le jean et ouvrit la braguette, toujours avec cette même lenteur. Il prit ensuite les bords du t-shirt de Naruto et le remonta. Docilement, le blond remonta ses bras afin de faire passer le vêtement devenu trop encombrant. Sasuke regarda un moment le torse qui lui faisait face, comme fasciné, avant d'y poser sa main droite, qu'il fit lentement glisser vers le ventre, qui se contracta à son passage. Il reprit les lèvres de Naruto tout en déposant deux doigts sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer en dessous de lui. Il en redessina les contours, tout en s'abreuvant des gémissements de Naruto, suppliant pour en avoir plus. Il céda à sa demande et passa la barrière du tissu pour empoigner son sexe.

-Aaaahhh….

Naruto avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et Sasuke en profita pour venir lécher son cou. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit perdre pied à Naruto. Ses deux mains étaient posées ou plutôt s'accrochaient aux hanches de Sasuke comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Ne voulant pas rester passif, il défit lui aussi la ceinture de Sasuke avant d'ouvrir son pantalon. Contrairement à Sasuke tout à l'heure, il plongea directement sa main dans le sous-vêtement, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de la part du brun. Celui-ci posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto, respirant et gémissant de plus en plus bruyamment au fur et à mesure que le blond augmentait la cadence de ses caresses. Lui n'ont plus n'était pas mieux, Sasuke imprimait à présent le même rythme que lui sur sa hampe.

Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de jouir, mais il ne voulait pas venir tout seul.

-Sa…Sasuke…je

-Oui… moi aussi…

Une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres les emporta tous les deux. La puissance de l'orgasme les surprit, et ils eurent du mal à reprendre pied.

Sasuke avait sa tête posé dans le cou de Naruto, reprenant son souffle. Naruto, les yeux fermés, profitait de ce moment de bien-être. Au bout d'un certain temps, il prit conscience du liquide tiède qui coulait sur ses doigts. Il lâcha le sexe de Sasuke et releva sa main afin de mieux voir. C'était du sperme, bien sûr, mais le fait que cela ne soit pas le sien le troubla. Curieux, il glissa sa langue sur un de ses doigts afin d'y goûter. Le goût le surprit, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard le dévorer des yeux, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Sasuke qui avait quitté son cou et qui apparemment n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. Malgré le seuil d'intimité qu'ils avaient à présent franchi, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, légèrement gêné par ce que l'autre avait vu. Il détourna le regard et partit à la recherche d'un tissu afin de s'essuyer la main et le torse par la même occasion. Il tomba sur son t-shirt, qu'il utilisa comme mouchoir, puis le tendit à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux debout, en train de se rhabiller correctement. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé jusqu'à lors, et Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter. Au départ, il avait voulu seulement l'embrasser, mais le désir avait été trop fort. Même s'ils n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout, peut-être que s'en était trop à digérer pour le blond. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Naruto. Celui le rassura par un sourire, avant de se rapprocher de lui, presque timidement, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Sasuke répondit à son étreinte avec plaisir.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-On mange quoi ce soir ?

Sasuke s'écarta de lui, le regardant surpris par cette question. Puis il finit par éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Naruto le regardait bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle. Cela eu le don de faire redoubler le rire du brun, qui était maintenant plié en deux. L'absurdité de la situation le frappant enfin, il se mit à rire lui aussi, avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé ne tenant plus debout, vite rejoint par un Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux, essayant en vain de reprendre son sérieux.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Sakura était morte. Naturellement ses deux amants étaient venus se recueillir sur sa tombe. Un magnifique soleil illuminait cette journée, fait plutôt étrange en ce mois d'octobre. Ils étaient passé par le fleuriste avant de venir, afin d'acheter un bouquet de lys, les fleurs préférées de Sakura. Arrivé au niveau de sa tombe, Naruto s'accroupit et déposa le bouquet. Du bout des doigts, il frôla les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre.

_Sakura Haruno_

_5 avril 1979 – 17 octobre 2009_

_Ici repose un ange…_

-Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ? demanda Naruto

-Je ne sais pas… je l'espère.

Il se releva et se posta à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur la tombe, le visage sérieux. Une légère brise vint rafraichir l'air ambiant, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux bruns. Naruto, qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure, ne put résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du blond, qui sourit à son tour.

Tous deux regardèrent une dernière fois vers l'endroit où reposait Sakura, pensant sans doute aux moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient passés avec elle, ou à ceux qu'ils auraient pu passer tous les trois, si elle était encore en vie. Puis Naruto regarda vers le ciel et s'écria :

-Sakura ! Si tu nous regardes, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on va bien !

Son attention se reposa sur Sasuke, qui le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un malade mental.

-Ben quoi ?! Si c'est un ange, c'est là-haut qu'il faut regarder, non ?

Sasuke ne put que secouer la tête d'indignation devant un Naruto très sérieux. Finalement il lui prit la main et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

S'ils s'étaient retournés, ils auraient pu apercevoir une femme aux cheveux roses qui les regardait d'un air attendri, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire vos impressions !**_

_**A bientôt (je l'espère) pour d'autres écrits...  
**_


End file.
